camphalfbloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
My Two-headed Guidance Counselor
My Two-headed Guidance Counselor ist der erste Band der interaktiven Demigods of Olympus Reihe von Rick Riordan, nur via gleichnamiger App im US Store erhältlich. Die Leser nehmen dabei die Rolle des Protagonisten/der Protaginistin ein, der/die herausfindet, dass er/sie ein Halbgott/eine Halbgöttin ist. Beschreibung Das Leben des Protagonisten verändert sich schlagartig, als sich ein typisches Gespräch mit einer neuen Vertrauenslehrerin in einen Kampf ums Überleben verwandelt. Handlung Mr. Scheer, the protagonist's English teacher, announces a pop quiz on their Greek mythology unit. The students call Mr. Scheer "The Professor", but he also used to be a hippie as well as teaching at college. The main character flips to the back of the quiz to answer the extra credit: My favorite Greek god is ______. Just as the child selects the answer, Ms. Lane calls him/her to the front desk. The student reminisces that he/she always gets into trouble over strange incidents. Once a sea otter named Lola looked at the child during a biology class trip to the aquarium and in fear somehow jumped into a shark tank with a kelp forest. A diver suited up to fetch Lola as Marilyn, the aquarium lady, reassured the class. The kid remembers that in kindergarten the report cards called him/her "accident-prone" and "always seems to find trouble", but over time grew worse. As the youth makes his/her way to Principal Moore's office, he/she reaches for the old, heavy silver coin in his/her pocket. His/her family gave it as a present for his/her twelfth birthday (instead of an iPad), insisting it was a family heirloom giving good luck. His/her dad drilled a hole in it and put it on the key ring. At the end of the hallway, the teenager notices the lockers have changed color from orange to dark red, and a fast yellow animal-like flash of movement, which shortly vanishes. A strange metallic smell hangs in the air. The child makes it to Ms. Lane, who asks if he/she met "someone special" along the way. She advises him/her to marry first for money, then for love. She also reveals the teen will talk to Ms. Roche, filling in for the guidance counselor Mr. Zinck, and then Ms. Moore. Ms. Roche enters, a young pretty lady with glowing blonde hair. She leads the youth to Mr. Zinck's room and says he/she was called in about a cafeteria incident last Monday. She starts asking: "What's your favorite class?", "How would you describe your typical mood?", "How would your classmates describe you in school?", and "Any phobias?", all the while avoiding answering any of the student's questions. She then asks him/her for an account of the cafeteria incident. The student says he/she saw Carter McKeown (a mean red-headed bully) stealing Kevin Small's lunch, and stood up. Suddenly, the lunch tray exploded, getting steaming enchilada on Carter's face. Ms. Roche asks for another incident last week about a prank-call about an earthquake. The youth insists it wasn't a prank, but that he/she felt a tremor in the chemistry lab. He/she called 9-1-1 with Lexi's phone, which she had left accidentally in the child's house a day earlier. The child also reveals he does not have a cell phone, which Ms. Roche says, to the child's confusion, explains why they could not detect his presence. The student notices a red confidential folder, which Ms. Roche says is for him because he is "special". She gets up, and the kid realizes her hair is the same color as the yellow flash he saw earlier. The guidance counselor reveals she "took care" of Ms. Moore and Mr. Zinck, as they would have "interfered" in the conversation. The same metallic scent wafts through the room, and to the kid's horror, Ms. Roche grows a new feline head and transforms into a lioness. She purrs that she is glad the teenager used Lexi's phone, otherwise they might not have found the teen in time. Ms. Roche lunges at the kid. Suddenly, the coin felt like hot lava in the student's fist, and when he/she lets go, liquid metal spills out. The lioness scrambles back and watches as the liquid metal ate through the floor, concrete, and dirt, and a huge oak tree erupts through the floor. The branches tear at her as they grew, and she disintegrates into dust, as the tree breaks through the ceiling. The office door blasts inward and Sam Greenwood, the kid's best friend, emerges, revealing himself with goat legs. Sam calls for his friend to grab the file and follow him, as more monsters are coming. The two reach their favorite clearing in the woods, and Sam admits he is a satyr. The main character opens the file, which contains all his/her personal information and the words DEMIGOD STATUS: CONFIRMED. Despite the demigod's many questions, Sam says there is no time and they have to go, just as an angry howl is heard in the air. The demigod follows Sam through the woods. Demigod File After completing the book, the demigod file will say: Demigod status: Confirmed Descended from: UNKNOWN Fatal flaw: UNKNOWN Last update: Recently identified; new recruit Strengths: Depends on player choices Weaknesses: Depends on player choices Identifiers: Depends on player choices Reading the next installments of Demigods of Olympus will unlock more information in the demigod file. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere *Protagonist *Sam Greenwood Sterbliche *Mr. Sheer *Ms. Lane Monster *Ms. Roche